


【友星｜傘星】鏈愛循環

by kuratan_1582



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: R18 / 沒有常識與理由的PWP / 重口味微粗暴注意 / 友星的比例多一點點
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	【友星｜傘星】鏈愛循環

他腰上的鏈子閃得刺眼。是誰給他戴上那東西的？為了讓他腹部的線條更加顯眼嗎？但是所有人早已都在等待，緊盯著他會掀起衣服的那段音樂，有時衣服甚至短得不必掀起也能窺視……鄭友榮胡思亂想著，他只能這麼做，否則就會意識到陰莖被束縛的痛楚。

充血的肉柱被套進透明貞操帶裡面，雖然尺寸和形狀都正好貼合，但下垂的設計讓勃起的器官無法順利站起，就這麼抵在透明殼中。並不是令人無法忍受的痛，而是某種前所未有的不適感——畢竟這是他人生第一次戴貞操帶——，當然鄭友榮認為這種不適感包含了他的憤怒。

朴星和這次是真的惹怒鄭友榮了，容不下玩笑的那種。  
他竟敢趁兩人擁抱、毫無防備時反綁自己的雙手。此時的他只能靠在床頭坐著，動彈不得。

「是你先惹我的。」替鄭友榮扣上鎖頭時，朴星和不忘回嘴。  
「你會後悔的，朴星和。」  
「是嗎？」朴星和褪下自己的褲子，雙腿大開地坐在鄭友榮面前。「友榮啊，這次換你求饒了。」

朴星和拉起睡衣的下襬，那條銀閃閃的腰鏈還繫著，此時朴星和稍微抬起腰，讓軟綿綿的鏈子垂掛在纖瘦的腰上，最後一件內褲被脫下，朴星和拿起事先準備好的潤滑液，轉開瓶蓋的手有點顫抖。

「覺得害羞就別勉強了，哥。」鄭友榮像一隻終於抓到壁虎尾巴的貓。  
「我沒有。」朴星和冷冷地說，但傾倒在陰莖上的液體也濕冷得讓他顫抖了下。透明黏稠的潤滑液不只覆蓋了陰莖，它順著會陰流下，弄濕了穴口。  
「友榮只是這樣就興奮了啊？」朴星和用盡他記憶中以來最不懷好意的語氣說著。鄭友榮瞪著他，沒有回話。他現在就想把朴星和的腳分開到最大，從背後操進他溼答答滴著潤滑液的屁股，但他不行。

見鄭友榮正處下風，朴星和繼續下去，他先將黑色的前列腺按摩棒慢慢壓著穴口，按摩棒的同一側設計了較短粗的一端，正抵著他的會陰；他從沒用過這樣的按摩棒，畢竟這是為了這場復仇特地買回來的，他只知道它會震動，未知的一切讓他有些緊張。順著潤滑液的助力，後穴緩緩吃進按摩棒，朴星和微咬著下唇，抓著按摩棒的手沾滿潤滑液，勉強地找到了開關。

「哈啊……！」按摩棒震動的瞬間，朴星和的腳趾縮了起來，他沒想到柱身頂端也會旋轉，同時震動著會陰和囊袋的交界處，酥麻感開始向外擴散，呼吸變得比剛才更快；朴星和握著把手的手不自覺抽動，讓按摩棒磨蹭敏感點。他像是突然想起，看了下被冷落在眼前的鄭友榮，他故意伸出腳，用腳背磨蹭起他的大腿內側，猝不及防地讓鄭友榮發出「嘶——」的一聲。

「嗚……想放進來嗎，友榮？」朴星和刺激著他，將雙腿張得更開，好讓鄭友榮看清楚按摩棒在他的後穴進進出出，晃動的腰讓鏈子在他腹部上跳來跳去，反射著天花板的光，因用力而鼓起的肌肉已經微微出汗，讓他白皙的肚子看上去油亮亮的。

鄭友榮想移開視線，但彷彿被那該死的腰鏈拴住，他吞嚥口水，已經控制不住喘息，那張充滿攻擊性的臉開始泛紅，鼓脹的陰莖消退不下，唯一能動的雙腳可憐地掙扎著要踢開朴星和。朴星和勾起嘴角。說現在是他人生中最愉快的瞬間之一也不為過。

朴星和的另一隻手握住自己微勃起的陰莖上下套弄，他看向擺在一旁的自慰套，那是為了按摩棒也許不適合他而準備的備案，要是現在同時使用的話——朴星和顫抖了下——，他無法想像。也許真的會失控，他想。

但只要能讓鄭友榮崩潰的話。朴星和想，他也許已經失控了。他將陰莖塞進內部滿是顆粒和螺旋的自慰套裡，被夾緊的觸感讓他隱忍的呻吟洩漏；他開始覺得暈眩了，同時震動著前列腺的按摩棒，濕黏的陰莖被包覆刺激，那甚至讓他有點想要哭出來，但他無法控制自己的手繼續套弄。

「嗯……啊……友榮、好舒服……」朴星和低沉喊著能讓鄭友榮激動起來的話，和潤滑液抽插的水聲混在一起。鄭友榮的汗水從太陽穴滑下來。

平常容易害羞的朴星和正在他眼前自慰。那個會羞恥到鬧脾氣的哥哥正對他展現淫蕩不堪的模樣，鄭友榮卻不能碰到他一絲一毫。勃起的陰莖已經到了極限，卻被緊緊關在貞操帶裡。

此時朴星和的叫聲急促起來，他著急地套弄自慰套，然後停下，濁白的液體從自慰套裡滿溢出來，流淌到腹部上。

「哥——」當鄭友榮以為這會是他這輩子第一次向朴星和真正地低頭求饒時，房間門被打開了。

—————

「看來我錯過最精采的地方了？」崔傘走向床邊，舉起手上的鑰匙，冷靜地看著錯愕的兩人。「星和哥，備用鑰匙不藏好可不行啊。」

朴星和看著崔傘輕而易舉地解開鄭友榮雙手的束縛，再把鑰匙放到他手上時，他本能地往後退，卻立刻被崔傘抓回來。

「哥好像玩得很高興啊，怎麼不找我呢？」崔傘笑瞇瞇地抽出朴星和的按摩棒，取而代之的是崔傘的兩根手指。「才剛射過，現在的哥只用手指也會爽得不行吧？」  
「不、不可以，拜託，不——啊啊！」

崔傘拉著他的腳踝，迅速地用手指戳弄腸道，朴星和軟了腰，倒在床上無助地呻吟，敏感的前列腺受不了再度刺激，他的大腿內側不斷顫抖著；崔傘最近才鍛鍊過的手臂彷彿不知疲憊，真的得把朴星和弄到高潮才願意停止。

「傘、拜託、嗯啊——！」朴星和濕黏的手心抓著床單，被強迫再高潮了一次，他不受控地不斷弓起腰。他的眼前一片模糊，沒有注意到崔傘讓出了位置給鄭友榮。  
「哥，我說過你會後悔的吧。」鄭友榮惡狠狠地咬了口朴星和的耳朵，將他翻過來成趴姿，一下子捅進朴星和體內。  
「啊——！不行、不行了、嗚啊！」

鄭友榮粗暴地頂入，被壓抑許久的陰莖終於被朴星和顫抖收縮的後穴撫慰，他差一點就要射出來；但他沒忘記朴星和剛才給他的恥辱，他一邊操著哭啼啼的哥哥，一邊將朴星和的陰莖重新塞進自慰套，激烈地套弄起來。

「怎麼了，朴星和？前面跟後面同時被我操，你現在爽到說不出話了？」  
「嗚嗚、對不起、友榮對不起、啊啊……」高潮兩次的後穴和陰莖承受不了快感，朴星和連趴著都失去力氣，全身只剩屁股還高高翹起，那條腰鏈隨著鄭友榮的挺進劇烈搖晃，幾乎能聽見細碎的金屬碰撞聲。  
「比起玩具，你還是喜歡我們這樣幹你吧，哥？」鄭友榮抽出自慰套，用手糊上剛才沾在朴星和肚子上的精液，用手指在他的腹肌上輕輕畫圈，不時往乳頭滑去，讓乳尖也被精液弄得濕黏。「像這樣一邊幹你，一邊羞辱你是淫蕩的小貓……明明是大哥，卻喜歡被弟弟們用羞恥的體位輪姦。」  
「哈啊……啊……我知道錯了、不要了……」朴星和的身體誠實地對下流的話語產生反應，他感覺乳頭和腰都在發癢，肚子被弄得髒兮兮的感覺既不適又酥麻，皮膚燙得快要燒起來；崔傘抬起他的下巴，撐開他無法閉合的嘴，塞進自己的陰莖。「星和哥，要先幫我舔硬哦。」

朴星和自動自發地舔弄口中的肉柱，只求兩人能稍微放過他一點，但身後的鄭友榮似乎還沒消氣，抱著他的屁股用力頂撞，一股氣全射在他體內，最討厭被內射的朴星和全身發麻起來，剩餘的精液延著他的大腿內側流下。

崔傘放開朴星和狼狽的臉，和鄭友榮交換位置，朴星和只能軟綿綿地任由他們擺佈，他躺在鄭友榮懷中，雙腿被打開，崔傘插入了他脆弱的後穴；似乎有些看膩了朴星和可憐的哭相，崔傘掐在他腰上的手指蜷曲起來，玩鬧似的搔著他的側腰。

「等等、別這樣！好癢——」那是和性快感完全不同的刺激，但卻讓朴星和激動地睜大眼，劇烈掙扎起來，但他上下半身都被兩人牢牢固定住，根本無處可逃。  
「嗯？哥，哪裡癢？」崔傘抬高他的屁股，幾乎是垂直地插入，故意往前列腺的位置重重輾過去好幾下，看朴星和痛苦的呻吟。「是這裡嗎？我幫哥止癢吧。」  
「呼啊……真的不行了……嗯啊啊、」

朴星和無助地抓著鄭友榮的手臂，一股強烈衝擊淹沒了他，他挺起腰，高高射出透明的液體，可怕的快感將他的聲音都吞沒。

「啊，哥居然潮吹了。」鄭友榮的手指在他濕黏不堪的龜頭上劃圈，再用手掌抹過他上下起伏的腹部，朴星和已經虛弱得無法開口說話，只能劇烈喘息，顫抖著接下崔傘的精液。崔傘故作心疼地撫弄朴星和滿是淚與汗的臉頰，他解開那條已經被精液和潤滑液弄髒的腰鏈，亮晃晃地丟在朴星和失神的臉上。

「星和哥，要記得把腰鏈洗乾淨哦。」


End file.
